The SONIC Story's Final Chapter
by SuperSaiyaSonic
Summary: This is my version of the end of the Sonic saga. How it all ends in the Sonic universe (the whole "final chapter" idea). Well, my summary is already in the fic, so read that!
1.

Why This Thing Started... Eggman's New Plans

The SONIC Story's Final Chapter

© 1997 Perfect CHAOS, SuperSaiyaSonic, Charles Martin (all same guy)

You know the disclaimer drill; I do not own Sonic or any of his friends, except 2 that I created. Just the story idea is mine.

Of course, this part will be kinda boring because this is just the beginning. So bear with me here. Don't flame me, I'm short tempered. If you just _have_ to give me a bad review, at least tell me what is wrong with it.

I have worked on this since 1998. I have put up, taken down, fixed, and put up again, yada yada yada. This is the fourth time that this is up, and I will remind you once again, this part right here is ONLY THE INTRO!!!!! AND, since it is the intro, it's not to the good parts yet!!! So again if you read it, don't like it and _have_ to review, please tell me what you don't like. Either that, or don't read it.

One more thing, I may put life bars in here sometime (for obvious reasons)...

Bad Guys

Good Guys

Oh, yeah, and one MORE thing. If any reader really knows me personally and was told about me by a girl named Denise Johnson, LEAVE this page RIGHT now! Cause if I get a bad review from YOU, I know WHY it is as it is!

And still remember to visit my [site][1]!

Stage 1-Why This Thing Started... Eggman's New Plans

There was a girl in the Robotnik family (wow, strong intro). She was very independent, especially since her entire family hated her (much like myself). She had blue eyes, loved the color blue (as we can already tell something's up), usually wore blue, had middle-length blue hair, and was developed early for her age. She looked almost like an Earth human. Her name was Mercedes.

Everyone in her family wanted her to be just like them. But no matter what they did to her, she still didnt want to be like them. The only reason the family didn't get rid of her is because they really hoped to make her just like them someday. But a few days some family members would start getting on her; tell her to get it together.

Mercedes lived with her father, who was extremely fat, bald, and smart. His name was Julian, known all over the world as... Robotnik, or Eggman. (How Eggman had a daughter, I don't know. Maybe he raped some woman and then held her captive until it was time...) Eggman had recently given her several abilities, like how to shoot energy blasts from her hands. But now Eggman found out that that was a dumb idea to give her an ability that could be dangerous to him if she wasn't going to follow in his footsteps.

That was the last day he could stand her and her determination to be a good guy. One night when she was in bed, he went to her room, kicked her door down and walked in with a laser blaster. The knockdown of the door woke Mercedes up, and she was lucky enough to grab the suitcase by the door and run away in time without getting shot. "That's right. Run away from me!" he yelled to her. "But don't worry. I'll get you tomorrow!"

She ran through the woods for about five minutes to get a safe distance. Then she stopped. She had run out with basically nothing on, so out of the suitcase she got a pair of tight jeans and a skintight blue shirt. She then fell asleep, crying.

The next morning, she saw someone who looked interesting to her. It was a blue hedgehog with long spiky hair, dark shiny green eyes, and three more spikes on his back. He had on red sneakers with a white stripe on them and a gold circle near the back of them.

"Hey. I'm Mercedes. Who are you?" she said, coming closer. When she came up to him, she saw he was about 3/4 her height.

"You don't know _me_? Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said. "But what's up with your name? Sounds like something with Eggman..." He then saw she was trembling.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked her.

"Oh, umm... nothing important, really..."

"Yes it is for you to be shaking like that."

"Okay. My father is trying to kill me. He thinks I give the family a bad name. He doen't like me cause the family is evil, and I'm not..."

"Yup, thought so! You're Eggman's daughter!"

"Yeah. You _will_ help me, right?"

"Yeah, of course! I don't leave anyone alone to be tortured by Eggman."

"Heh! Eggman! I like that!... Okay, I already know about most of his plans. So I could go ahead and start..."

Just then Eggman flew down in his Egg-O-Matic. Two arms extended out of the back and grabbed Mercedes by the arms; then they drew in and he flew off.

"I told you before. If you mess with that Sonic ever, I will kill you... But I'll cut you a break, since you never knew who he was."

Sonic immediately ran off to save her. He brought Tails along for the ride too. He told him he met someone who was a strong ally against Eggman.

Mercedes knew that Eggman was trying to get the Emeralds, so he was obviously headed for Angel Island. Sitting in the sidecar of Eggman's Egg Apparatus, and tied up, she tried to think of a way to get out of this.

As you all must know what Angel Island is, Knuckles was sitting there, asleep, until Eggman came up there and flew up close to the Emerald Altar. As he got close, the Emeralds rose and flew off in different directions. Eggman got out and walked up to the altar.

The guys came too late. Eggman was holding Knuckles, demanding to know where the Emeralds were. But when he saw the guys, he dropped him and escaped. Mercedes was still with him.

They promised to help get his Emeralds back, so Knuckles decided to stay with them until he got them back. Oh, and Mercedes didn't like her name, so she came up with a nickname­ Sonine.

_So I hope you've learned something... Intros are important. Or else you won't know what youre doing later. And so what if I have a self-insert? This thing is old._

   [1]: http://stationsquare.freeservers.com/stationsquarehotel.html



	2. 

Eggman's Plans Put to Work... The First Challenge for the Guys

Eggman's Plans Put to Work... The First Challenge for the Guys

Eggman got a new plan for the Freedom Fighters' collapse. He decided to put the others through a challenge to get Sonine back. "Moohahaa!"

The next morning, Sonic got up to see what was on TV. Eggman came on the TV screen. "Hello, Sonic!" Eggman said.

"Not Eggman, not already! Gosh!" Sonic said.

"Yup, it's me, Sonic! Y'know, I still have your girl Merce­­ uhh, Sonine. And if you want her back, then, you will get me all of the Chaos Emeralds! Or else I will kill her, and you will never see her again! Moohahaaa!"

"Oh, no!"

Sonic had to tell Knuckles and Tails about this as soon as he heard about it. He told Knuckles all about Eggman's plan first.

"So, Knuckles, where did the Emeralds go anyway?" he asked.

"Let's see. If I remember correctly... they should be around Angel Island. You remember all them Secret Zones we did before?"

"Yeah..."

"That's where the Emeralds went, back in them."

"Oh, that's it!?" Sonic said, wondering. "Eggman should've given me a challenge, but the Special Stages, that's just so easy! I mean­"

"Sonic, the Secret Zones change every now and then. They could be a lot different now then they were the years ago that you had done them."

"Um...."

Knuckles later made out a map of where to go to get to the secret passage to the Emerald stages. He also warned Sonic not to go into the stages without him because, if you didn't beat, you would die.

The next day, Sonic went ahead to Angel Island where the map led him, without Knuckles. "What's up with warning me about a stupid thing like a SpecialStage?" Sonic said. "I've gone and done so many, how hard is this?"

Once Sonic reached the place where the Secret Zones were, a voice greeted him. **"Are you Knuckles, the holder of the Master Emerald?" **it asked. Sonic was about to go back since he knew Knuckles had to be with him to be let in, but instead he disguised his voice as Knuckles.

"Yeah, thats me. Now let me in, or­­"

**"Okay, okay, go in!"** the voice said, and Sonic went in.**__**A door opened in front of Sonic and he went in. Another door was in front of him. He opened that, and walked in. Make that slid down; there was a chute in that door. "YAAAHH!!!" Sonic yelled as he slid down.

The next stop, no surprise, was another room. He was surrounded by four doors. "Doors, doors, doors! I thought this was the way to the Special Stages!" Sonic yelled.

**"Choose a door,"** the voice said. **"These lead straight to the Secret Zones."**

"Finally!" Sonic said. He chose the door to his right and went in. He was drawn in by a powerful force he couldnt beat. "Whoa!" Sonic yelled.

**"In this Zone, collect a certain amount of Rings in several parts to get the Emerald at the end,"** the voice told him.

_Oh-kay... the RingRaces I did after I met Tails. I remember..._ Sonic passed every part of the Stage easily. After that, he grabbed the Emerald. Then voice then asked him, **"Do you want to continue the search for the Emeralds now or later?"**

Sonic thought a second. "Later."

Sonic raced back home. When he got to Knuckles he said, "Hey, Knuckles, I gotcha an Emerald!"

Knuckles looked at Sonic a second and then said, "I told you not to go without me," he said.

"But I gotcha an Emerald!" Sonic complained.

"Oh well. Gimme that!" 


	3. 

Continue the Search...Emeralds Found

Continue the Search...Emeralds Found

Knuckles then went off to the Secret Zone Entrance. The voice greeted him there. **"Are you Knuckles, the keeper of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds?"** it asked.

"Of course I am!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Lemme in!"

Knuckles dropped down past where Sonic had gotten the first Emerald, and landed in the Second Secret Zone. An extra door was in there.

**"You can use the Knuckles Special Zone,"** it said.

Knuckles thought a second, then went in the Knuckles Secret Zone. He was drawn in by a powerful force he couldn't beat, just like Sonic was. He was on a wood bridge high over lava. **"If you fall off, too bad!" **the voice said.

Knuckles beat the first two parts, and almost fell off the last part, but he beat that one too. The voice then asked Knuckles the **"now or later"** question. He said he would do one more just to get the hang of it.

So he dropped down again. Knuckles did another Special Stage, and the outcome was about the same. He then went home to show the guys.

Eggman, in his place, was watching the whole thing. "Ah, yes. They're getting all the Emeralds just like I want. Soon they will be giving them to me in exchange for this little brat."

Sonine, sitting in her cell with her legs pressed close to her, was listening to everything Eggman said. She sat up when she realized what was happening. _Oh, no! The guys are falling right into his trap! I've got to warn them somehow! _she thought.

In two more days, all the Emeralds were collected. The guys put them all together.

"Okay, now it's time to turn all these in to Eggman. Who's gonna get 'em there?" Knuckles asked.

"I will." Tails stepped forward and picked them all up in his arms. "I want to do something. You all did the Special Stages."

"Okay, little guy, go for it!" Sonic said.

Tails headed down to the fortress. Once there, Eggman welcomed him in.

"So you got all 7 Emeralds?"

"Yup. Now let me see Sonine first, or you're never getting the Emeralds."

"Okay." Eggman took him to the cells. Sonine looked up. "There's Sonine. Gimme the Emeralds!"

"No, Tails! Don't!" Sonine screamed.

"Nope. Give her here first, or no go."

"Nope. You give me the Emeralds first. Or I will kill Sonine."

Tails didn't know what to do then. He just decided he would give them up. "Here, Eggman," he said.

"Yes! I finally have the Emeralds! After all this time!"

"Shut up and let Sonine out now."

"Okay." Tails began to walk towards the cell. Eggman opened the door. Then, Eggman pushed him in and slammed the door shut. Tails ran up against the wall and then fell down.

"Hey! I thought we had a deal!" Sonine shouted.

"I thought you all knew Robotnik more than that. Since when do I ever keep deals?" Eggman said. Sonine then looked up, and saw that the steel ceiling was coming down slowly. Eggman walked off. "Moohahaaa!"

"Tails, wake up!" Sonine shouted, shaking him. The ceiling continued to come down.

"Wh-what happened?" Tails sat up and rubbed his head.

"We've gotta get outta here! We're gonna be crushed!"

"Okay... AAAH!" The ceiling was close to their heads now. Well Sonine's, anyway; she was taller. She walked up to the door and put her hands on it. In a second, the door turned to molten metal.

"Okay, let's get out of here, and don't touch the metal; it's hot."

They both climbed out, and just as Sonine started out, the ceiling sped up a lot. Tails got out just in time to lose a few hairs from his right tail. Then he had to fly them out through the hole in the "ceiling" in the cell, since they didn't know where they were.

Meanwhile in the fortress, Eggman was trying to figure out what to do with the Emeralds next. He set them down in a case on a nearby table. "It's been so long since I've ever had the Emeralds that now I don't even know what to do with em!"

Back outside, Sonine and Tails were trying to figure out how to get the Emeralds back.

"I think I know my way around the fortress. So I'll go back in and see if i can find the Emeralds." Sonine started walking into the fortress.

Tails sat down waiting for Sonine to come back out. An hour later, she came back.

"Well, I found them. That place is bigger than I thought."

"Okay, we got them. So we can go home now."

Once home, Knuckles went back to his island after thanking the guys for helping him gt the Emeralds back. But even though they had won there, Sonine still thinks that Eggman will be able to beat them somehow. 


	4. 

The Second Stage... Eggman's Plan "B"

The Second Stage... Eggman's Plan "B"

Tails was wondering what Eggman could have possibly been doing. It was a while since he last attacked, about a month or so. Meanwhile, Sonine continued to have dreams about Eggman killing her. Sonic once asked her to talk about it, and she didn't hold back.

Meanwhile, Eggman was planning to get rid of the guys­ again. He had now made a machine that makes detonations on low settings. One day he tested it on the lowest setting, 1. It caused a huge dent in the ground in front of the fortress which was about one-eighth of a mile wide.

_Now that I know it works, Ill use it to send those Freedom Fighters into orbit!_ Eggman thought. Then he said, "Moohahaaa!" He turned it all the way up to 100, aimed it as close as he could to where the Freedom Fighters lived, and then, fired!

Unfortunately, Sonine went for a walk and wasn't in target range. As she walked around, a huge explosion appeared right behind her! Eggman's plan had worked. Sonic and Tails were shot off the planet, and all Sonine could do was watch.

Before they left, Sonic told Sonine that she was the only one to keep Eggman from their tries to stop him. But she couldnt even think of doing it. She had been scared of Eggman her whole life, so she couldnt do it.

In space, Sonic told Tails to grab hold of him, while he got out a capsule and let the beam on its own destroy it. A shield formed around the two.

"Whats this?" Tails asked.

"Air shield," Sonic answered. "Y'know, like we found all over Angel Island?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tails said.

The force behind them of the beam cancelled out when the gravity of a nearby planet drew them in. Sonic and Tails fell and hit the surface of the planet.

"Where are we?" Tails asked.

"You think I know?" Sonic said. He put his fist down on the ground and he heard a clang sound. "Hey, this isn't a planet, this thing's made of metal!"

"Ahh! The DeathEgg wreck!" Tails said. "Y'know, I think I can probably get this thing directed back toward Mobius! And then we can go home!"

_This part right here is not complete. Heh heh heh._

Sonic ran off, and Tails flew after him, to get back home. But what they found wasnt exactly home-sweet-home. 


	5. 

A Failed Plan B... Sonine's Fight--1st Major Fight

A Failed Plan B... Sonine's Fight--1st Major Fight

Once the two got home, they first noticed that everything was destroyed. Then, they noticed Sonine was missing. "What happened here?" Sonic said.

"Looky, I found a note." Tails picked up a piece of paper with Sonine's handwriting on it. He studied it for a while.

"It says that Eggman got the Emeralds, and she wants go get them back herself," Tails said, with a jealous looks on his face. "That's it. Nothing else."

_Take a guess at why he's jealous._Sonine was close to the fortress now. At the fortress, Eggman was filling up with the Chaos Emerald power. The ground started shaking, and the sky went purple. "I'm too late!" she gasped.

"It's all mine!" he said.

Hearing this, Sonine went right in. After she walked a few feet down the main hall, she fell through a trap door.

Sonine got up to see where she was and saw a giant Eggman robot standing there. "Hello, Sonine!" Eggman's voice called. "There's no way in the world you are going to get the Emeralds away from me!"

"He stole the Emeralds from me, I come to get 'em back, and this is his defense?" she mumbled.

"I will kill you with this Emerald-powered robot!"

"Man, Eggman, that's such a stu-... Emerald-powered? Aaah!" Sonine screamed. She shot at it, but it just bounced off. "Aaah! What?!"

"Emerald-powered. Meaning it's automatically shielded," Eggman said.

Sonine kept running to get away from the robot. But it just stomped, hoping it would stomp her.

"Oh, and by the way, I knocked the royal family off the throne. You see what Emeralds and the ability to control people by fear can do? So Mobius is really, and truly, mine now! So if you surrender, you will become the queen of Mobius!"

"No way!" Sonine yelled back.

"Or you could die. Take that!" The robot fired a gatling cannon at her that she just ran away from.

Back at home, Tails started thinking, "We need a shelter. We can't live out here forever."

"Yeah!" Sonic said. In a flash, a house was built. "We'll have to work in this until we can do something else."

Meanwhile at the fortress, Sonine was under the robot's foot trying to keep from getting squashed. But she wasn't strong enough. The foot came down...

"YES!!!" Eggman was celebrating in his little room.Sonine had fortunatelyrolled out of the way, and barely missed the robots foot. _Okay. That was close. Now, how am I gonna get these Emeralds? _she thought.

"No!" Eggman yelled. "I thought for sure I had her then!" He tried to stomp her again. But Sonine still ran around, easier than she did before. Then, she got an idea.

Sonine shot a thin beam at the "neck" of the robot so its head would fall off. If the robot stopped working then she knew where the Emeralds were. Sure enough, it stopped. The robot fell backwards toward Eggman's lookout tower. It caved in on him. "AAAAAH!!" he yelled.

Sonine dug around in the head and pulled out the Emeralds. She wondered why she didn't do that before, then collapsed. Then, she got back up and tried to walk home.


	6. 

Plan C Failure... After Eggman's Defeat

Plan C Failure... After Eggman's Defeat

Back at home, Sonine wasnt very active. "I used up too much energy, guys. I want to go to sleep."

"Go right ahead," Knuckles said. "You don't need to ask permission."

She made a face at him, and then collapsed into Sonic's arms.

"You think we should let her sleep?" Knuckles said. "Does she deserve it?"

"Oh, yeah, where'd you come from, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I came back when Eggman stole the Emeralds. I would've anyway, Angel Island fell down again."

"Which brings me to a question, how'd yall survive in space? And how'd you get back?" So... Sonine wasn't too sleepy after all. Sonic explained everything to her.

_That put her back to sleep. Heh heh heh. And since similar effects may happen during your reading, I won't explain this._


	7. 

Caught Once Again... New Plan Under Way

Caught Once Again... New Plan Under Way

Eggman came back with with a vengeance and a new idea. Of course most of his plan was to capture and/or kill Sonine. When she saw him, Sonine said, "What does it take to kill him?"

"You seem to have forgotten that I had the Emeralds earlier, huh?" Eggman said. "Use your head! I'm not stupid! I made myself invincible!" Then, Eggman did some weird attack on her that happened real quick, and she collapsed.

When she finally woke up, she had a terrible headache and she was in a force field. A robot that looked like Sonic was standing there, smiling at her. She then stood up.

"Hey! Where am I? Get me outta here!"

"Youll get out of there, once Robotnik comes back with the Chaos Emeralds," the MetalSonic said. "Then, you'll work for us!"Outside, Sonic was watching the whole thing. But then he knew something was up when Eggman left and Sonine was missing. So, he went in.

He went into the room where Sonine was, and saw her immediately. "Now what did you do this time?"

"Shut up Sonic. Just get me outta here!"

Sonic jumped into it, but he just bounced off. "Hey!" What's the big idea?"

"I guess he doesn't want me going anywhere."

"Well, yeah, _duh_!" Sonic said, now powering up for the Light Speed Attack. Now he broke the force field. "Now let's get outta here!" He picked her up in her arms...

"Not so fast." MechaSonic appeared and stopped right in front of the two. "Robotnik will come back soon. So there's no need fo you to run off."

Sonic put Sonine down and powered up for another Light Speed Attack. Then, he dashed toward MechaSonic. It tried to move, but it was too late. Oh well...

Then, Sonic picked up Sonine again and ran some, trying to find the way out. But then Eggman came back.

"It is really a stupid thought that you can actually escape from my fortress. So just give up. You aren't going anywhere."

Then, there came a yell from the other room, and Tails came running through. "Run awaaaayyy!" he was yelling. They just followed him.

"See ya, Eggman!" Sonic yelled. As they ran out of the room, it exploded! They all stood and watched beside the fortress. 


	8. 

It's All Over... Or Is It?

It's All Over... Or Is It?

"Oh, Sonic, did you get my note?" Sonine asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sonic said.

"Well, thanks for letting me do this by myself." Sonine started blushing.

"No big deal. We didn't know what to do anyway. Okay, Tails, let's head home."

Sonine said she would catch up later, and so the two left. _He missed the important part!_ she thought. She stayed behing because she was gonna make sure Eggman was dead. Sure enough, he wasn't. He climbed out of the junk pile.

"Sonine, I hate you!" Eggman yelled.

"Why thank you. I hate you too."

"And I know you'll hate me even more after I do this. My invincibility is gone now, so I'll make sure you die. But I have my ways of coming back." He pushed a button.

Everything nearby exploded. The whole fortress blew up, and Sonine was blown back half a mile. When she woke up, she stood, holding her leg.

"I know he killed himself. But all to kill me, and I'm still standing?" She limped home, trailing blood and trying to keep her torn clothes up.

_It's on your mind. I know it is. "Sonine should've been dead by now."_


	9. 

A New Plan... Recapture

Home, she told Sonic she was just gonna plop into a bed. She walked off, took a shower because of all the openings, and then went to bed.

But­­ that wasnt the end of her worries.

"Gosh! I forgot about the Emeralds! Oh, well, the guys will get them." And then she fell asleep.

_Well, as you can see, Sonine is careless. Oh, well, that'll pay off. In more ways than one._

The SONIC Story's Final Chapter: Part II-  
It's Not Over...

A New Plan... Recapture

At the hole where Sonine destroyed the fortress, a dim green light shone. Then, a green beam shot off towards where the Freedom Fighters was staying.

Sonine was lying there hoping that what she had done was the end of Eggman. Boy was she ever wrong. Eggman knew that something would happen to him when he got his chance, so he was prepared to recapture her.

She was pulled up into the air by the beam, and dragged off to Eggman's "fortress". When she got there, she was tied up. Then, an Emerald appeared in front of her. It began to glow, and then she started glowing the same color. Then a recorded message came on.

"Hi, Sonine. Nice to see you hanging there. But now you're finally mine. I knew it would take more than that to kill you; after all, I made you that way. So this is my way of coming back." Sonine hung and listened carefully; one thing she shouldn't have done. "I need some way of keeping my rule over Mobius. So, now this Emerald will make you my slave. You will first find my body and get the Emeralds, and revive me. Then you will be by my side forever on!"

Sonine hung there and then her bright blue eyes went dark red. "Okay, Master," she droned.

Meanwhile in the hole, a little robot that looked like Tails, only that it looked more like a girl, got up and walked off toward Tails' place.About a year later, Knuckles asked Sonic if he hadn't forgotten about Sonine, since he suddenly brought her up. A few days later, on a relaxing morning, a beam came down and hit the floor, right in front of Sonic!

Sonic looked up, and there she was!

"Hello, Sonic," she said. "I see you haven't changed." She then left.

"That was _it_?" Sonic said, confused.

"Well, there's Sonine, just like you wanted, Sonic," Knuckles said. "Well, she's evil now, so when do we kill her?"

"Knuckles! How could you!" Tails said. "We know how to save her!"

"Why waste a Life on that brat?"

_You can plainly see Knuckles never liked her from the start. Now he has a better excuse to hate her..._


	10. 

Sonine Returns ..."Mercedes" Plans

Sonine Returns ..."Mercedes" Plans

Knuckles, the next day, tried to remember how to make a Life to restore "Mercedes" memory, even though he didn't want to. Mercedes, on the other hand, was doing the same. She decided to attack Sonic to get the Emeralds from him. Simple enough strategy.

When she arrived there, Sonic still tried to get her to change back, not forcing her though. She got bored, so she tried Knuckles.

Knuckles never fell for it; she used sex appeal and his seriosity saw right through that little trick. He restrained her instead. "Sonic!" he yelled. "I've got her! Do whatever you want to do to her!"

"Coming, Knux!" Sonic yelled, running to the room, but Mercedes had knocked Knuckles out and escaped. He ran into the room to see Knuckles lying there holding his stomach. Then, he ran back downstairs and saw Mercedes had made off with 3 Emeralds.

She then made a Life and headed to find where she left Eggman's body. Sonic ran off to the new fortress to stop her. When he opened the door to the room she was in, he ran right into and both Lives went flying off. Sonic saw that one hit Mercedes over the head, and didn't see what happened to the other one.

"Mercedes?" Sonic said.

Mercedes looked up at Sonic, and her eyes were blue again. "Sonic! Get me outta here!" Mercedes screamed.

Sonic ran home with Mercedes, or should we say Sonine? At home she changed her outfit, which obviously meant that she was back.

"Thanks, Sonic," Sonine said. "You got me out of Eggman's control! I don't know how to thank you!"

"Don't strain your brain."

"rrrrrr.... same old Sonic...." Sonine mumbled and went off to her room. 


	11. 

The Tails-Girl-Bot-thingy Attacks... Will Tails Survive?

The Tails-Girl-Bot-thingy Attacks... Will Tails Survive?

Back at the fortress, Eggman just lay there, lifeless. Then, he got up! He got to work right away.

And as for the feminine Tails-bot, it went up to where Tails lived. She went right to Tails' room. It opened the door slowly, and it creaked. That got Tails up. He turned around and saw her there.

"I am going to kill you now, Tails. Have a nice day." She pointed her hand at him, which became a machine cannon.

Tails sat there staring admirably.

"Umm­ why are you looking at me like that?"

Well, Tails was only eleven, but he knew what a sexy body looked like. Eggman did a good designing job, to say the least.

"You're a good-looking robot. You are­ oh man, I can't even say the word I'm thinking of! Wow!"

"I can still kill you fox. Die!" she said as she shot at Tails. The glass in Tails window broke out, his bed fell down, and his wall and ceiling were full of holes. But Tails was just flying.

"You can join us! Wouldnt you rather want that?"

"I said Die!" she yelled as she shot again. This time everything collapsed. Counting the ceiling. Tails flew around.

"Ya missed me, ya missed me!"

_Time for plan B,_ the robot thought. She put the machine cannon away, and called, "I love you, Tails!"

"You do?" Tails said, flying lower and getting closer. Then, she shot Tails tail. "Ouch!" he yelled as he fell to the floor.

"Ive got you now, Tails," she said. "You little fox."

Tails stood up and did a tail attack no matter how much it hurt. Because if he didnt he would die, and pain is better than dying. It knocked her over, and she started shooting sparks.

"No! I cant be defeated this easily!" she yelled as she shot again. It totally missed Tails. "No way! I can't believe this!"

"Im a failure to Robotnik. Go ahead and destroy me now!" she yelled. "There's no way I can face him now... Nah, Ill do it myself!" She pulled open a panel in her chest, where there was a big red button.

But Tails felt sorry for her. "Like I said, you dont have to serve Egg-- uhh, Robotnik, you can join us."

"Might as well. Why get lectured by Robotnik? He's mean anyway. I wanted to get him for that."

"I think I can make you like us," Tails said, "but you need a name. How about Talia?"

"Surely there's something else you can think of right?"

_Short fight, huh?_Tails ran off to get Sonine's female expertise. "What's on your mind, Tails?" she asked when Tails reached her.

"I need you to type up some feminine info," Tails answered. "I need it for something. And put it on a disk."

"Okay." Sonine typed up some stuff, did what Tails asked her. Later she gave it to Tails.

"Here," she said. "What do you need this for anyways?"

"Youll see later on," Tails answered.

"You're a whole lot nicer to me than Sonic," Sonine said to him.

"I know," Tails answered. "Maybe Sonic just doesn't like you for some reason. I'll have to ask him about that later.""Wheres your main database?" Tails asked the robot. She pointed to her chest panel. Tails gulped, pulled it open, and put the disk in.

"Hows _Satiali_ for a name?" Tails asked. "I scrambled the letters of _Talia_, added and took out letters."

"Now thats a cool name!" she said, the disk stuff already working.

Tails came back with a Life capsule. "I hope this works," he said. "Break this."

She did so, and then stood back up. She started to glow as she grew a couple inches taller, her metal finish turned into orange fur like Tails, and her eyes turned white and her eyeballs blue. The fur on her head, darker than the rest, shot down to her knees. She was now a living, breathing fox!

_Eggman had many plans. None of them has worked so far. Forward with plan G!_


	12. 

The Cost of Doubt... The Transformation-2nd Major Fight

The Cost of Doubt... The Transformation-2nd Major Fight

Sonine got enough courage one day to go and ask Sonic about one thing she's had on her mind for some time. "Hey, Sonic," she started, "why do you always act like you totally hate me?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, you act like it. Is it because I'm a Robotnik and you don't trust me enough?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, come on Sonic. Ive been with y'all for all this time helping you, a year, by your side. Eggman's constantly trying to kidnap or kill me. There hasn't been one time I ever tried to tell Eggman about anything we... y'all do, let alone sneak into your room."

"I've had my eyes on you for some time. You act suspicious. So I-- Very funny." Sonine put her hands on her chest. "I meeeean, you could be--"

"I TOLD you, I'll NEVER be disloyal to you guys!"

"Whatever..." Sonic walked off.

"Sonic Hedgehog.... Aaaah! You're impossible!" Sonine threw up her hands and went off the other way.

Meanwhile, Eggman had made a special machine to copy all of Sonine's power into. _Okay. Now with this machine, I can copy Sonine's abilities to me. All I need to do is get her here so I can do that._ Eggman loaded up his Egg Machine and flew off to where the guys stayed.

Sonine was at home flipping the Chaos Emerald Guide trying to find info on Lives. _Knuckles is always talking about Lives. Im gonna die clueless if I dont learn about then now!_

Just then the wall blew up. Sonine turned around to see the Egg Thingy sitting out there. "Sonine, youre mine this time! You'll never get away from me now!" Sonine screamed, but Eggman had grabbed her and made off.

Sonic ran in there a second too late. He then knew it was obvious that Eggman kidnapped her, so he ran towards the fortress.

Deep in the fortress, Eggman threw her into a cell and tied her up tight. Because that would give him enough time to kill Sonic if he did try to save her.

_Im all ready to die, but why isn't he trying to kill me?_ she thought. Then she heard an explosion. She turned around and noticed that the area where the superpower machine _used to be_ was smoking.

"Ah. Now Sonic can't use Sonine's powers to defeat me." Eggman then got out of his Boiled Egg and tested his new power on old junk of his.

Sonic was now finding out that the fortress site had been replaced with a city. "Oh, no! I'll never find her now!" Sonic said. He went through the main gate anyway and ran through the streets. The new fortress was in the center of the city, taller and more fearsome than ever.

Back at home, everyone was just noticing that the others were missing. Tails saw the hole in Sonine's room and automatically knew what happened.

Sonic ran into the fortress. He noticed that in there every door was replaced with metal impossible to just beat down. He had to use the Light Speed Attack to destroy the doors.

Sonine thought she had found her way out and tried to use her power to get free. But­ nothing came out! "What happened to my power?" Sonine screamed.

"It's all in me! You have it no more!" Eggman answered as he then saw the door fall down and Sonic rush in. "Oh, hi Sonic. Youre about to witness the death of your little girlfriend."

"Death?!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut up! Im not his girlfriend!" Sonine said back, blushing.

"That wasnt very nice," Eggman said, and pointed his finger at her.

"No! You can't!" she yelled.

"You're my daughter; I can do whatever I want!" he said back. At then he shot at her.

Since she couldnt move anywhere, she got shot. The beam went right through her heart. All the rope ripped off her.

"That girl is finally dead!" Eggman said. "I knew I could never trust a female. They're all weak and emotional. Of course, I would've expected more from _my_ daughter."

"Sonine! NO!" Sonic yelled running over to her. "You can't die!"

"I know you never cared about me, Sonic," she said to him, tears coming out of her eyes. "You must be happy now that Eggman finally got to me. I hope now you know I was totally on _your_ side. Goodbye, Sonic..." In her eyes, all went white. She fell back in Sonic's arms.

Now Sonic knew what she just said about him was true, always causing trouble as being a Robotnik. But seeing her like that made him think. She was a good Robotnik, the only good Robotnik, and now the only killed Robotnik, because of that one reason.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Sonic screamed. Just then, Sonic's muscles got a little bigger. His head spikes stood on end, and he grew taller. And then his blue color flooded over yellow. His eyes, from green, went red...

_You must be thinking now, "She's been through explosions, stabbed and everything. A little beam killed her?!" Eggman's trained her to last through things like that. Think. It says... "through her heart". In other words... she's dead._


	13. 

Sonine Dies...SuperSonic!!!!!

Sonine Dies...SuperSonic!!!!!

"No! What just happened?!" Eggman gasped in confusion and fear.

"Eggman, you're gonna pay for Sonine!" SuperSonic yelled. "I'm gonna KILL you!" SuperSonic yelled running towards Eggman ready to attack. Of course Eggman tried to run away from him. "Man, you really suck!"

He flew around Eggman several times, kicking him into the air, punching him across the room, throwing him, anything to get his revenge. "You deserve alla this and more for all you've done!"

Eggman fell to the ground, and once he hit he lost his power.

Sonic deformed, picked up Sonine, and stood a sec. "How did I just become SuperSonic?" he said to himself. "I thought I needed 50 rings and all the Emeralds for that! And I feel much more powerful as that new SuperSonic!" Then he ran home after balancing Sonine's weight in his arms (no, she's only about 100 pounds) to fix her up.The guys turned around to see Sonic, who came to see Knuckles. "Guys! Something's up!" he yelled.

"What's on your mind, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Eggman killed Sonine, remember? The Lives ain't working!"

"That's impossible! Lemme see!"

Knuckles went to the room where Sonine was lying and examined her. "Go see Eggman or something. I don't know whats going on here. I know that if you are killed with the Emeralds you aren't coming back."

Sonic left the room cause he couldn't look at her like that. Dead. He thought about all the stuff he would miss with her being gone and it was some of his fault that she was dead. Then he got mad, really mad. So mad he went SuperSonic again. Satiali was standing there and she jumped when she saw him transform.

"Stay here and see what you can get on how to wake her up. I'll be back!" Then he ran off.Knuckles went into the room with her. Where'd Sonic go?" he asked.

"He left," she told him.

"He changed into SuperSonic; his trail is yellow."

"Umm... yeah. He told us to do something. Come on, he got really mad, and I don't want him to end up killing me­­ uhh, us."

SuperSonic raced to Eggman's fortress. He burst through all defenses and then jumped on Eggman.

"You KILLED HER!" SuperSonic yelled in his face.

"I know that. I did it, remember?" Eggman said.

"And YOU know how to fix her up!"

"But I dont know what happened."

"Figure it OUT! Or follow her!"

Eggman knew that if he didnt he would probably die because it wasn't Sonic he was up against now. So he did what he said. Or else he would die.

"Oh, well," he said after a few minutes, "She isn't coming back. I sure can't do anything. Im a mechanical genius, not a magician."

"Rrrrrr... I HATE YOU!!!!"

"And I'm proud of it. 'Cause I hate you too."

SuperSonic gave Eggman a punch that sent him flying across the room.

"Ouch. That hurt."

SuperSonic went back home. "She's dead, guys. She isn't coming back for anything."

In a corner Knuckles celebrated quietly. Tails never said anything; he just turned around and walked out of the room slowly with his head hanging.

The next day they held a funeral for Sonine.

_There. One self insert is dead now. Guess you're happy now, huh?_


	14. 

End of Part Two... Satiali's Surprise

End of Part Two... Satiali's Surprise

Tails wanted to make more surprises for his new girlfriend. He knew how hot it gets in the summer, so he made something just for that.

"Come here, Satiali!" Tails called. "I want to test something."

She came. "This is something to help during the summer to help with the rapid increase in temperature," Tails explained (long-windedly). "You may not have experienced it, but its hot!"

What Tails wanted Satiali to test was a combination of three Emeralds, which were in the form of a white gem. Once she touched it, she went through a transformation.

Bright light filled the room. Satiali started to grow taller and her fur started shrinking. The fur on her head grew longer (as in hair). Her hips and chest filled in, and her hair stopped adjusting. Now she was a overlander­ a naked one yeah.

Tails ran off to see if any clothes of Sonine's was left over. He came back to Satiali with an outfit that would expose most of her legs, her shoulders, and her cleavage. She put it on. Tails admired her new body alot.

_And Ill stop at that. No need of going any further. You know what I'll say._


	15. 

Eggman's New Plans... The Final War

As for Eggman, he wasnt too happy right about now. He was planning to do something that the guys would never think of...

The SONIC Story's Final Chapter: Part III  
The Doomsday War

Eggman's New Plans... The Final War

Eggman stayed in his fortress for a long time, planning to get back at Sonic some way. _Knowing how Sonic always defeated me in the past, _he thought, _I will have to come up with an even stronger weapon, the most incredible weapon the world has ever seen._

So then, Eggman decided he should first get all of the Emeralds, just in case. Then he went to work on his Egg Vehicle adding several overpowerful weapons that might be needed. He also made a robot army. Knowing how easy it was to defeat Sonine, he would use that to his advantage.

"I think that should be enough­­ no, I know," He then got to work on a Sonic robot which obviously was meant to rival Sonic.

"There." Eggman then turned on the MechaSonic.

"What do you want me to do, master?" it said immediately.

"Excellent! Not a bad job on this robot if I do say so myself." Eggman said. "You will go to Sonic's place and get the Emeralds for me. Make sure they dont notice you, either. Its all part of my plan."

"Okay. I'm outta here!" it said as it ran off. A few minutes later he came back with the Emeralds.

"Yes! A robot I can trust! Good job MechaSonic. Now we're all set." Eggman turned everything on. "Now we start our assault. Moohahaaa!"

_He's really serious now. Except for the "moohaha"._


	16. 

Eggman Attacks... Any Hope?

Eggman Attacks... Any Hope?

Then, Eggman launched his assault. In front was MechaSonic, followed by the 200-robot roboarmy. In back was Eggman in the Egg Contraption.

Nobody knew anything like this would happen. The only thing that told them that Eggman was attacking was when the whole east side of the shelter blew up. Out of there they had a clear view of the army.

"Whats going on?!" Knuckles yelled.

"I think Eggman's finally lost it," Sonic said.

"Its an entire robot army with a metal Sonic in front! Eggman's way behind!" Tails yelled to them.

"Oh, my gosh, Eggman?! Get me outta here!!" Satiali screamed.

"Okay. Weve got a few seconds. So, well have to come up with our own strategy," Knuckles started. "Anyone got any ideas, pour em in now!"

But it was too late to say anything. Eggman started commanding the robots to destroy things. "Never mind you guys. Knuckles, you and I start destroying that army. Tails get the Emeralds and change Satiali back to a fox so she can help out. See ya!"

Sonic and Knuckles started fighting. Sonic and his Light Speed Attack could take out around five robots at a time, but they would always get back up and keep going. Knuckles had some trouble with the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack. It could only get one at a time, but at least it totally destroyed it.

"Guys! Eggman has the Emeralds! Sataili's useless!"

"I always knew she was useless," Knuckles said. "Same with Sonine."

"What? Oh, well, Ill go to the fortress and get them. Tails, you take over and keep fighting the robot army, kay?" Sonic ran off.

"Kay..." Tails said before he barely missed getting hit by a robot. Tails tail attacks mowed down several robots at a time, but they always got back up.

Just then, a bright light came out of nowhere. Down came a beam blast that mowed down 21 robots, but also knocked Knuckles unconscious.

"Knuckles!!" Tails screamed, knocking the robots out of the way as he rushed toward Knuckles. The robots he hit were weakened so they all exploded. He got Knuckles and ran into the shelter. But when he did Eggman fired again and mowed down 15 robots. The shelter exploded, but Tails was flying out at the time.

Tails had a new strategy­ fly through the army and let Eggman shoot at him. Of course Eggman was too smart for that and shot at Tails just before he reached him at the back of the army. He destroyed 9 robots, but missed Tails who flew up to find a safe place to leave Knuckles.

But just as he saw Eggman powering up to shoot again, he threw Knuckles and fell down to the ground. Eggman missed, and he hit his robots of course, which brought the population down 25 more. More details on Tails at eleven.

_So, let's see... that leaves about 127 robots. For those of you who were bad at math._


	17. 

Duel With MechaSonic... Who Wins This Time?

Duel With MechaSonic... Who Wins This Time?

When Sonic got to the fortress, he saw that MechaSonic had followed him. "You have no business coming here," it said. "You will die!"

"You wish!" Sonic said. While MechaSonic charged towards him, Sonic powered up for a Light Speed Attack. Then, he dashed toward MechaSonic.

But­­ he just bounced off!

"Hahahahahahaa!!!!! I am made of a new metal and you can't defeat me as easily as last time."

"Brag, brag, brag. Shut your tin trap!"

"You know, if you went SuperSonic, you could probably defeat me."

"I won't waste power on you. SuperSonic is too much for you. Rather have fun!"

Sonic powered up again ,then when he was at max power he dashed toward MechaSonic again and spun at full speed.

This time, it blew all to pieces!

He went back to the war place. It wasn't pretty. Everything was destroyed!

"What happened!?" Sonic screamed. Then, he saw Knuckles in one building. After that he saw Eggman shoot the building into a million pieces!

And after that, there was no sign of Knuckles.

_Ouch._That made Sonic mad. "Ill destroy you all!" he screamed as he turned into SuperSonic, and finished off the army­­ completely! And then, he reverted­ because he used up lotsa energy running around.

"No! He destroyed my whole army!" Eggman exclaimed. "Well, then, Ill destroy them!"

He opened fire on Tails, who was pushed down far into the ground, and all that was left was a hole.

_Ouch times two._


	18. 

The End of The First Fight...Who Will Win?

The End of The First Fight...Who Will Win?

This made Sonic mad when he saw this. "THAT'S IT!!!!" he yelled. "You're goin' down! How dare you kill my friends!"

Eggman just fired a missile at Sonic. It missed him, and burrowed far down into the ground. Then, lava shot up in the air, and it almost hit Sonic in the face.

"Ahh! Ya missed me!" Sonic yelled. But then he saw that the lava was going after his friends! "Oh no!" he yelled, rushing ahead of the lava to try and save his friends.

"Moohahaaa!!! I hope you had fun with that little exercise, cause now here comes the real challenge!"

Sonic put his friends down on the ground. Then, the ground cracked open under them, and they fell­­ a hundred feet toward lava!

"AAAAAHH!!" Sonic screamed. He didnt know what to do now. He was so confused and had so little time to act that he went SuperSonic and jumped in after them!

"Yes! I have sealed the hedgehog's fate! Its all over!....... AAAH!!! NOOOO!!" Eggman yelled as SuperSonic flew out of the hole holding all three of them. But Eggman wasnt going to give up there. Using the Emerald, he shot bursts of lava at SuperSonic, who effortly flew around them. And then one hit him. SuperSonic fell down into the hole but he stopped on a ledge. With the Emerald, he started to close the hole. SuperSonic jumped out, but then another burst of lava hit him. He fell to the ground. This time he couldnt move.

"Ive got you now, Sonic," Eggman laughed. He cracked the ground open again. SuperSonic had no other choice now, but­­

"STOOOPPPPP!!!"

Eggman stopped.

"I give up! We can't beat you! We give up!" Then a burst of lava hit him again and scattered the guys.

"Thanks so much Sonic. I knew you would see it my way."

Sonic then deformed. Several Lives flew away from Eggman's Egg Vehicle and landed around Sonic. Sonic threw them around not knowing where they were going.

_Oh, you thinking, "Sonic don't give up that easily"?_


	19. 

The War Loser... Sonic's Second Plan

The War Loser... Sonic's Second Plan

The sky then went down to a dark purple color. Sonic went down the hole where he knew Satiali was at. "Satiali?" Sonic yelled. Then he saw her getting up.

"Hey, Tails!" he yelled. "She's alive!"

"Satiali! Youre alive!" Tails yelled. He ran down into the hole and hugged her. But then their little reunion was cut short when Eggman appeared.

"Everybody run away! Now!" Knuckles screamed._ Well, at least me, Sonic, and Tails._

They all ran away in different directions. They all then noticed that this was their advantage; Eggman couldnt get them all now... or so they thought.

Sonic ran into the jungle. Tails flew off, holding Satiali. And then he dropped her. Lucky for her they were over a jungle when she fell. Knuckles dug into the ground and burrowed around.

_See, I can read minds! "Why are they running away from Eggman?"_Sonic, in the woods, thought about what a pathetic move he made to save himself and Mobius. Oh, well, it was either that or die and have no chance. Then, he saw Satiali walking around. "Hey, Satiali!" Sonic yelled. "Stay with me. I think I can protect you from Eggman."

"But I want to fight him!"

"Not with no Emeralds. Sorry."

Later, Tails came up near the hideout. He sat down. Then he flew off somewhere when someone opened it up from inside. "YAHH!" he yelled.

Satiali climbed out, and she was like, "Tails!"

Sonic figured now that he had to try to find the other Freedom Fighters to try again and defeat Eggman. Because it was still possible. He ran off to find Knuckles.

Obviously, Sonic first checked the altar. That's where he was. "Come on, Knuckles! We can still fight back!" he called when he got there.

"You all can come up here and this will be our base," Knuckles offered.

"No, being in the jungle would be safer. This place sticks out."

"Gotta point there..."

_In the woods, hmm? Tails... Satiali..._

Knuckles came down with Sonic and the others with the woods as their base. The other two were still there. They sat down for discussion, except for Satiali to keep her clothes clean.

"So whadawe do now? Eggman has more power than all us combined," Tails said.

"I don't know, Tails," Sonic said. "None of us know what we can do."

Just then, everything went dark. A purple cloud filled the air, and the guys fell over and slept. Above Eggman laughed. "I won't kill them quick; I think I'll have some fun killing them. Starting with Satiali."

_Bet you know exactly what will happen next, huh? If you don't, here's a hint: Read the last paragraph, last sentence. That's all ya need to know._


	20. 

A New Finish Plan... Eggman's Advantage on Satiali

A New Finish Plan... Eggman's Advantage on Satiali

When they woke up they found themselves in a cell. Eggman deliberately chained the other 3 up in the dungeon. But he also had other plans for Sonic. He got out the Emerald he had saved, and used it to get the ability and agility of Sonic! Eggman left the room, and closed a steel door over it. Then he ran off.

He went to the dungeon, where Knuckles, Tails, and Satiali were hanging. He unchained Satiali, grabbed her and went through a door. "Nooo!! What are you going to do to her?" Tails cried. Inside the room, he heard weird screams he knew were coming from her. Ten minutes later, he heard a real loud scream. Then he heard several "Don't"s and "Stop"s, and then for about 15 minutes, he heard nothing. Tails got madder and madder, and his fur began to move slowly.

"Is he raping her?" Knuckles mumbled.

"He better not be," Tails said through his teeth, now glowing yellow.

"Oh man, you've gone super!" Knuckles said.

"What will I do to her? You'll see," he said when he came back about a half hour later. Satiali was being pulled along by Eggman, eyes wide and her hands over her stomach. Her clothes were messed up as well, as in not neat. He chained her back up, then took out the Emeralds. Bright light shone through the room. The two closed their eyes. When it all stopped, there was Satiali, hanging there, but as the robot fox she was in the beginning!

"NOOO!!!" Tails screamed. "SATIALI!"

"Tails..." she said.

"Its too late," Eggman said. Then, out of nowhere came one of those big mallets like in Red Mountain­­ right down on Satiali! "There. Now I'm outta here," he said as he escaped.

Two disks rolled out of the junk. A light on his disk was flickering. The other disk spun then fell down, and shattered. The light on the other one stopped flickering and went out.

Tails, tears running down his face, couldn't say anything, but tried anyway. "She never got a chance to do anything..." he started, staring at the pile of scrap metal on the floor.

Sonic was watching the whole thing. "First Sonine, and now Satiali..." He began to glow. Tails and Knuckles turned around and looked at him. His glow went yellow. Following a yell, Sonic went on fire; he transformed into SuperSonic! He flew off in a rage.

_Well, there goes another self-insert. For you, the reader's, convenience. And in this case it's impossible to bring her back. The true her and not an imitation._"EGGMAN!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!!" SuperSonic yelled.

There was Eggman, just standing there. He heard him. "No, I won't," he said, "I'll just make my hit list longer!" He then pushed a button, and an explosion was heard behind them. There went the fortress, where the other guys still were.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" SuperSonic screamed. He then started glowing. His spikes stuck out a little bit straighter and thinner, his muscles got even bigger, and his yellow color brightened up to white.

"Moohahaaaa!--Oh, no! He transformed again!"

"Tails never did anything to you!" SuperSonic yelled. "Why'd you go kill him?!"

"I felt like it. I hated that little furball. And now, even though you have gone HyperSonic, you'll die too!"

"Oh, I'm gonna KILL YOU!!"

_Wow! He went HyperSonic! Cool! I guess you all thought something would eventually happen to Tails, huh? Yeah, sure, like you really did..._


	21. 

HyperSonic vs Eggman... The Final Fight-3rd and Final Major Fight

HyperSonic vs Eggman... The Final Fight-3rd and Final Major Fight

HyperSonic and Eggman both flew up in the air. Eggman continued upward and HyperSonic flew around him in a spiral. When HyperSonic stopped, Eggman shot at him. HyperSonic flew off, but Eggman kept after him. HyperSonic turned around, and flew right by him, which made him spin. Eggman got dizzy, and HyperSonic landed.

"Ha! Making me dizzy wont stop me!" Eggman taunted.

"You and all your little toys," HyperSonic yelled back. "One of these days that will mess you up. And that day's today!"

Eggman contined his assault, but HyperSonic was ready. Eggman shot several energy balls. But HyperSonic easily dodged them with his simple spin attack. Then, Sonic got ready to run towards him, but Eggman flew up in the air with his jet booster pack. Eggman shot again, and HyperSonic ran around him and then ran off. The ball hit Eggman, and he fell over. HyperSonic landed.

"You are pathetic, Eggman!"

"That's the LAST time you call me Eggman, cause I hate that name! You're calling _me_ pathetic?! Oh, well no more fooling around. Time to use the Emeralds!"

"Big deal!"

HyperSonic ran towards him, but then Eggman shot out a stream of fire from out of nowhere. HyperSonic missed that, but he kept shooting the fire and aiming it at him. Soon they were circled by a wall of fire.

"Heh heh! It's no use! Give up! Its easier for you to die now!"

"No, it ain't!"

"Moohahaaa! See if you can make it through here, Sonic. Take this!" Eggman had a little gun on his left wrist. He finally decided to fire it. Out came a little spike going super fast!

"Shut up!" HyperSonic yelled as he ran around trying to escape the spike. It wasnt easy cause it was going a bit faster than him. Then he spun into a saw and headed for the spike. He defeated it easily, but he had a little hole in his spikes where the spike got to him. "Whoa. That was close."

Then Eggman fired another spike. HyperSonic had to come up with something else cause if he did the same thing, it could kill him. So, he headed towards Eggman. But Eggman had a shield around him. HyperSonic didn't know, and as he jumped over Eggman at the last moment, the spike shattered on the shield.

"Moohahaaa!! That was stupid. You think I would be so careless as to not believe you would actually get a crack at me?"

"SHUT _UP_!!!!!" HyperSonic yelled, again, skidding because of the wall of fire. Then, he jumped back at him. At least he knocked Eggman over.

"No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman said as he shot another spike. HyperSonic ran as much as he could, but then he noticed the wall of fire in front of him!HyperSonic knew it was too late to jump, so he ended up having to run through the fire. The spike stayed stayed on course and went through the fire, too. Now the spike and HyperSonic were burning.

He decided to run around Eggman instead of jump over him. It worked this time!

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Eggman yelled. But it was too late. It went through him, and continued after HyperSonic. Oh yeah, the spike burned up all the rest of the way.

_Gruesome finish. Really. I mean the fire spike. If it ain't gruesome to you, think harder._


	22. 

What's Left After That... The End of Eggman For Good

What's Left After That... The End of Eggman For Good

Sonic had defeated Eggman. All of Eggman's rule was over. All that was left was to fix up his friends. An easy thing to do. The Emeralds, all seven of them were laying on the ground by his feet. Sonic made two Lives and hit Tails and Knuckles over the heads. They just laid there.

A few seconds later, Tails started blinking his eyes, and Knuckles started twitching.

"Huh? What happened? Where's Satiali?" Tails sat up and started looking around, turning yellow and swinging his fists.

"How are the Emeralds? What about Eggman? Where is he? Can I at least..." Knuckles started saying, swinging his fists and Sonic interrupted him.

"HyperSonic killed him! He's dead. And I know. His own weapon stuck him, then he burned up. Yup, I'd say he's gone, for GOOD."

"Oh, well," Knuckles said. "At least he's gone. Now give me the Emeralds."

"They're all down here, Knuckles. Get them yourself--"

Then, Sonic heard a faint knocking sound under him. He jumped off where he was standing and found Sonine's grave. He opened it up... "Hey! What just happened?!"

"What? Sonine?!" Sonic was surprised that she was alive!

"Huh? I am alive!"

"Yes, you are!" Knuckles said. "Sonic must've used the wrong Emerald combination or something."

The sky then turned blue again. Knuckles took the Emeralds and went back to Angel Island. Setting them up on the altar, the ancient echidna civilization came back into one piece. Angel Island slowly rose to its original place in the sky. And then that's where Knuckles stayed, not-very-happily ever after. For the moment.

And as for Sonine...

_That's the end of this story, the continuation of this is in another story, but it's not official. But hey! Sonine's back! I had plans for her, so I had to do something. Big plans._


End file.
